


《一次惩罚》

by AizawaRisako



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AizawaRisako/pseuds/AizawaRisako
Summary: 感谢金主爸爸约稿~是一篇甜甜的肉！
Kudos: 23





	《一次惩罚》

**Author's Note:**

> -龙男（泽维尔）x猫娘（西维娅）  
> -关键字：年下 中出 抱起来/压在墙上搞

1.  
这是西维娅第三十二次把泽维尔压在床上了。  
“我说你——是处男吧？对吧？”西维娅饶有兴趣地挑着泽维尔的下巴，很是轻佻地说：“唔…我记得你才成年刚不久呢，怎么样，有没有去花街开过荤呀？要不要姐姐带你去？”  
泽维尔深色的皮肤几乎压不住因为窘迫而浮起的红晕，他尴尬地抓着床单，眼睛僵硬地看向墙上的挂钟。  
“快回答我呀，”西维娅不满地捏住青年的脸颊往两边扯了扯，抱怨道：“啊，我懂了，维维长大了，连我的话都不听了……”  
“……我没有，我没有去过。”泽维尔听见西维娅幽怨的声音，立马乖乖地举手投降，老老实实地回答道：“我不想去，只有姐姐最好了。”  
西维娅得到了想要的答案，于是她笑嘻嘻地捧着泽维尔的脸，在他的额头上狠狠地亲了一口，“好乖的维维，那平时是怎么解决的呀？”  
“……别像在叫小孩一样叫我了。”泽维尔无奈地叹了口气，双手握住西维娅捧着他脸颊的双手，认真地回答道：“如果是生理问题…是想着你解决的，姐姐。”  
西维娅愣住了，连尾巴都僵在半空。  
好吧，虽然说她嘴上基本无时无刻不在开黄腔，但是被人反将一军倒是头一回——对象还是她又纯又甜的小男朋友，这就更特别了。  
西维娅并没有及时反应过来泽维尔在说什么，而是下意识地抖了抖耳朵，毫不客气地挑衅道：“那要不要来试试？”  
试什么？“解决生理问题”吗？还是现在出门去乌尔达哈斗技场打一架？  
正当西维娅后知后觉地反问自己时，泽维尔露出了一个微妙的笑容，他握紧了西维娅柔嫩的双手，轻声笑道：“如果姐姐同意的话？”  
……现在反悔还来得及吗？  
这是西维娅被压在床上之前想的最后一件事。  
2.  
“姐姐的手好软。”泽维尔闻着西维娅的发香，低低地呢喃道：“再用力一些吧？等会才能把姐姐操的舒服。”  
西维娅的手握着泽维尔的肉棒上下活动着，她娇嫩而柔软的掌心肌肤把那根硬且热的阴茎侍奉的很好，小孔流出的前液把西维娅的手沾的黏湿，随着上下滑动的动作发出咕啾咕啾的暧昧水声。  
这样大、这样硬的东西…捅进那里，会很痛吧…？  
西维娅不安地咬着嘴唇，她滚烫的脸颊贴着男友的胸口，有些轻微的颤抖，泽维尔像是察觉到了她的紧张，体贴地搂紧了西维娅的腰，轻声安慰道：“如果害怕的话，尽管可以停下来。”  
“不，不要！”西维娅涨红了脸，埋在泽维尔的胸膛里大声地反驳：“今天我一定…一定会帮你破处的！你放心好啦！”  
“好，我很期待，”泽维尔轻声笑了，他来回抚摸着西维娅凹陷的胯骨，亲吻着她抖嗦的猫耳，低低地说道：“准备好就告诉我吧…我已经，迫不及待了。”  
西维娅的内裤早就湿透了，猫魅族敏感的体质导致她只是被摸了几下便丢脸地绞紧了腿，穴里骚动的麻痒叫嚣着想要泽维尔的插入，最好是蛮横的、粗暴的——狠狠捣进子宫的肉棒或许才能缓解她此刻急切的欲望。  
“你，呜…你坐好……”西维娅红着脸嗫嚅道，“不许动…我要自己，嗯…坐进来……”  
少女抵着泽维尔的胸口让他半躺在床上，自己则慢慢地坐上了男人硬挺的肉棒。西维娅看着自己紧而小的肉道口被怒涨的龟头缓缓顶开，羞得别过头去，她捂着胸口、紧咬着嘴唇就要直直地往下坐。如果不是泽维尔及时托住了她的小屁股，恐怕等一会儿西维娅就要哭着坐倒在鸡巴上，捶着泽维尔的肩膀骂他是臭男人。  
“可不要操之过急啊，西维娅姐姐。”泽维尔托着西维娅的圆屁股，有些无奈地安抚道：“这样坐下来会很痛很痛，说不定还会撕裂……乖乖趴好，让我来，好不好？”  
虽然说西维娅的年龄比泽维尔要大上不少，但此时也没有仗着自己的年龄逞强了——她软绵绵地趴在泽维尔的身上，一副任他摆弄的样子；她光洁柔软的身体紧贴着敖龙族男性深色的健壮躯体，时不时用尾巴抽打着泽维尔的大腿，偶尔还会发出一两声意识模糊的猫叫。  
泽维尔吻了吻西维娅的发顶，双手握住她的细腰，轻松地将她翻成仰面的姿势。平日里在男友面前作威作福、满嘴荤话的西维娅此时像只待宰的小鸭子，扑腾着双手被泽维尔随意摆弄着，她雪白的双腿夹着男友健硕的腰身，难耐地收紧了小腹抚慰着饥渴的肉穴。  
“泽维尔——维维…嗯、呀…快插进来吧…？”  
西维娅向男友伸出了双臂，娇声哀求道：“我快、嗯…忍不住了呀……？”  
泽维尔慢条斯理地从床头抽出了西维娅常用的乳液，挤了不少在手里，还有乳白色的稀液滴在少女的小腹上，汇成一小滩淫靡的水痕。  
“首先要把那里揉开才行。”  
泽维尔俯身轻吻了西维娅饱满的红润双唇，手指分开了她紧合的肉瓣，就着润滑的乳液插进了不断收缩的甬道，那处温暖紧吸的肉道像饥渴的小嘴一样吮着泽维尔的手指，西维娅被这陌生的感觉逼得抽紧了双腿，死死地夹住了男人的手掌，搂住了泽维尔的肩膀。  
“不是很痛吧？我要动了。”  
泽维尔根本没有给西维娅足够的缓冲时间，因为他自己都硬的快爆炸了。他现在只想在西维娅能接受的范围内插熟她，然后把硬邦邦的家伙塞进那个紧窒又湿软的小穴，天知道插进去会有多爽——西维娅是，他也是。  
“不、不要……咿呀！！！”  
西维娅惊恐的尖叫淹没在了泽维尔手指插出的水声，乳液和淫液溅湿了睡床的床单，未经人事的嫩穴死死地吮着男人的手指，西维娅被敏感处传来的快感冲散了神经，只能抓着泽维尔的肩膀发出些粘腻模糊的浪叫，偶尔还掺杂了些被逼到极致才会发出的猫叫。  
泽维尔忍着想要狠狠捣烂西维娅小穴的欲望，用手不断玩着她抽紧的甬道，甚至摩挲着想要找到她最敏感的那点，柔软湿润的嫩肉被手指翻搅得抽搐不止，一个劲地往外冒水，粘稠的汁液发出的淫秽水声夹杂着西维娅的呻吟刺激着泽维尔的神经，他发狠地揉压着少女肉穴里凸起的一小块软肉，折磨得西维娅抽搐着双腿潮吹了。  
原本就紧窒的不像话的穴肉在剧烈高潮中死死地吮住了青年男人的手指，西维娅修长的双腿踩着床铺、腰部高抬、大张着嘴翻出了极为不雅的白眼；她没有咽下的唾液顺着嘴角淌到了床单上，西维娅就维持着这样僵硬的动作有一分钟左右，期间一刻也不停地发出含糊凄厉的呻吟和求饶，把黏糊糊的水全喷在了泽维尔的手掌和胸膛上。  
“我…咕呜…哈啊……不要了、我不要和你做爱了啦…呜……”西维娅浑身脱力地躺在床上，一边用手推着泽维尔的肩膀，一边发出虚弱的淫叫，像是耍赖一般地撒娇道：“不许、今天不许你插进来……”  
“这才……还没开始呢，姐姐。”泽维尔抽出手指，在西维娅的肚子上抹了几下，看着满脸都是淫水和唾液的猫无奈地哄道：“不是说好要帮我破处吗？这样可不行啊，说到就要做到哦？”  
西维娅都快哭了，她毫不犹豫地抱住泽维尔的脖子，娇声娇气地说道：“唔嗯…真的，我已经没有力气了啦……再这样下去…”  
“可是我有力气啊。”泽维尔歪了歪脑袋，露出一个又纯又甜的笑容，“只要抱着你就没问题了吧？不用出力就可以爽……大概是这样的。”  
他没有给西维娅抗拒的机会，而是一把将娇小的猫魅从床上抱了起来，禁锢在怀中。  
“接下来，只要享受就可以了。”泽维尔吻了吻西维娅薄而热的猫耳，笑着说：“我会让你爽的…姐姐。”  
3.  
“呜、啊！快停下来啦！！！”  
西维娅此时正被钉在泽维尔的肉棒上上下颠动，失重的恐惧和被捅进深处的快感一并洗刷着她混乱的大脑，西维娅像只被提起后颈的野猫似地在泽维尔的怀里乱抓乱动，不顾一切地用尖叫宣泄着自己的情绪。  
“……别动，姐姐。”泽维尔从喉咙里发出一声不满的粗喘，托着西维娅的小屁股又是一次深深的撞击，少女窄嫩的宫口剧烈收缩着，不断吮吸着泽维尔饱胀的龟头。  
“快…呜呃…停下啦…呃、停下啦……？！！我害怕……呜、维维！！我错了…呀！！”  
西维娅抓着青年结实的手臂，在泽维尔的怀里惊慌地抽泣着，她被操的求饶，眼泪汪汪地努力抬头想要吻一吻泽维尔的下巴以示投降。可惜泽维尔没有像往常一样、皱一皱眉头就饶过她，而是换左臂单手托住了猫魅圆鼓鼓的屁股、右手捏着她的乳尖，开始了新一轮对西维娅的折磨。  
“错在哪里了？说给我听听吧？姐姐。”  
泽维尔的声音温柔极了，他像是在安抚炸毛的小猫一样、用诱哄的语气说道：“好好想想，到底是错在哪里了？”  
说实话，西维娅早就不记得自己做过什么坏事了，她被快感塞满的脑袋只能迷糊又迟钝地思考着一些有的没的——泽维尔会不会射在里面？她会不会怀孕？这两天吃的小点心太多泽维尔抱起来是不是觉得很重？——诸如此类莫名其妙的问题。  
于是西维娅迷迷糊糊地握着泽维尔玩弄着乳尖的手，难耐地伸着脖子回答：“是…是我把你的衣服…咕……弄脏的啦…不是小猫干的……”  
“的确是‘小猫’干的，只不过是只白色皮毛、紫色眼睛的小坏猫。”泽维尔轻笑一声，又是一次狠狠的顶入，“还有什么事？赶紧说出来吧，姐姐，不然……”  
到底还有什么事……还有什么不然？  
西维娅已经想不到还有什么会比被抱在怀里操更可怕的体位了，个子娇小的猫魅被整个圈在高大健硕的敖龙怀里，全身上下的重量都将自己钉在青年男人的鸡巴上。那根带鳞片的、粗的可怕的阴茎一个劲地捣弄着敏感窄嫩的肉穴，快感让西维娅在半空中不自觉地抽动着小腿、连脚趾都爽的蜷了起来。  
“咿…呜呜、我不知道…我不知道啦！！”  
西维娅漂亮的紫色眼睛里蓄着一大包眼泪，吧嗒吧嗒地往下掉，她扑腾着软绵绵的手臂，试图从青年男人的控制中摆脱出来。  
泽维尔出乎意料地没有阻止西维娅从他的阴茎上逃跑——浑身无力的猫咚地一下摔在了床上，抬着小屁股就想逃开青年控制的范围。可惜她早就没什么力气了，只能抓着床单使劲地伸着背流眼泪。可怜的西维娅被泽维尔一把制住，双手反剪在背后，整个人都被按在了冰凉的墙上。  
“听说这样进的很深，”泽维尔轻轻咬了一口西维娅的猫耳，摸着她淡金色的尾巴根，低低地笑道：“姐姐会喜欢的……一定会。”  
“快停、停下来——呜啊！！！！咿、太深了…太深了！！！受不了了…喵！！！”  
泽维尔连缓冲的时间都没有给西维娅留下，就着她穴口流出的淫液和乳液就这样直接插进了少女被操的糜红的肉穴。鳞片刮过内壁带来的轻微刺痛和粗长阴茎操进深处的快感搔刮着西维娅的神经，像潮水一样吞没了她所剩不多的理智。少女的神志逐渐混乱了起来，她不由自主地梗着脖子，张开双唇发出了淫乱的猫叫，像只渴望受孕的发情母猫，喵喵叫着刺激配偶更加卖力地操弄她紧窄的穴。  
“唔，这个姿势的确…哈，不错呢。”泽维尔的下巴抵着西维娅的发顶，他喘着灼热的粗气赞叹道：“很爽吧？姐姐的穴都绞紧了……嘶。”  
太深了，实在是太深了。  
西维娅感觉自己的肚子都要被泽维尔活活操穿，被按在墙上不断抽插的体位比任何一个姿势进的都要深、重，尤其是她和泽维尔之间巨大的体型差更是加剧了这种姿势所带来的快感。西维娅的双腿打开到了极限，她的腰部前凸、屁股下陷，把泽维尔的肉棒吃的极深，哪怕男人微微地动弹一下，她也会被深入子宫的阴茎插得呻吟不已。敖龙族健硕而粗壮的鸡巴把西维娅平坦的肚子也顶起一个小小的弧度，她浪叫着来回抚摸着那个凸起的弧度，好像在感知男人的阴茎多么有力，甚至能达到这种夸张的程度。  
“喵…呃呜……维维的肉棒！唔！…好厉害呀！”  
西维娅已经放弃了有等于无的矜持和变扭，贴在冰凉的墙上流着口水淫叫：“再用力点喔…哈啊！！说不定……能怀上宝宝呢♡？”  
“是被操晕了吗？”泽维尔轻啄着西维娅的脸颊，微笑着问道：“姐姐想给我生宝宝？”  
神志模糊的猫早就不知道自己在说什么，理智好像跟着她的思考能力一起彻底蒸发了。她抽搐着肚子、抖着耳朵、尾巴也高高地翘起，兴奋地淫叫着：“喵呜…对啦！我要给、嗯嗯…我要给维维生一群…哈啊……”  
“……这可是你说的啊，姐姐。”  
泽维尔看着恋人淫乱的模样，再也控制不住自己的欲望，他将西维娅狠狠地抵在墙上，晃动腰身攻击肉道尽头的宫口。西维娅被干的神志涣散，根本分辨不清自己在说什么、抑或者是泽维尔在说什么，她只会用喵喵的淫叫和下流的呻吟回应泽维尔像是野兽一样的撞击，颤抖抽紧着小腹蜷起身体，小穴死命吮着男人肿胀的龟头，试图吸出泽维尔积攒了许久的精液。  
“要射进去了哦——姐姐、西维娅、我的宝贝？”泽维尔有些狂乱地吻着西维娅的脸颊，他胡乱地喊着她的名字，甚至在她柔嫩的后颈上留下了一个不深不浅的牙印。  
“呜…呜！射进、呃、射进来了！！！”  
西维娅尖叫着了痉挛起来，敖龙巨量的精液灌满了她娇小的子宫，滚烫的液体把她的肚子都射的鼓了起来。泽维尔还坏心眼地按了按她的肚子，阴茎在她的穴里划着圈地搅动，等他把西维娅玩的眼神失焦后才肯抽出来——当然，那一瞬间又带出了许多少女子宫里容不下的精液，把床单弄得一塌糊涂。  
“姐姐要好好含住啊。”  
泽维尔把浑身痉挛脱力的西维娅搂进了怀里，在她耳边柔声说道：“十个月之后说不定我就能做爸爸了？……真是好棒，姐姐，好厉害。”  
西维娅瘫在泽维尔的怀里，双腿还会时不时地轻微抽搐一下，她有气无力地骂道：  
“……呜，做梦去吧……


End file.
